Who Are You?
by BabyChanBaekYeol
Summary: Bello! Im Back NamJIn!/TaeJin!/BTS! hope you like it guys


Who Are You ?

Cast : Kim NamJoon a.k.a Namjoon | Kim SeokJin a.k.a Jin

Other cast : See in this story~

Genre : Romantic / Sad ending.

Author : Sintia Zahra Mujaranti.

Summary : Jin dan Namjoon sudah lama bersahabat, hingga akhirya Namjoon mencintai Jin.. "Hyung, Saranghae.." "Namjoonie ireonaa~" "Maaf aku tidak mengenalmu."

Note : Ini pertama kalinya aku pake chara BTS, maaf klo gadapet feel nya T.T

.

.

.

Who Are You ?

.

.

.

Sintia Zahra's Present

.

.

.

 **Incheon, 10 Januari 2002**

Seorang anak sedang menangis tersedu-sedu di pelukan Hyung nya, ah bukan, maksudku sahabat yang sudah dia anggap sebagai Hyung nya.

"Hiks Hyung jangan pergi.." Ucap Namjoon sembari terisak

Seokjin hanya tertawa kecil "Hey jagoan, jangan menangis seperti ini.."

"Hiks shireo hiks hiks hyungie tidak hiks boleh pergi.." Tangis Namjoon semakin menjadi, Seokjin hanya bisa tersenyum sembari mengusap surai lembut sahabat yang sudah dia anggap adik itu.

"Uljimma.. Kau kan jagoan.." Canda Seokjin

"Hiks tidak lucu hiks.." Namjoon memukul dada Seokjin pelan sembari mem-pout-kan bibirnya.

Seokjin melepas pelukan Namjoon, lalu melepas kalung yang ia pakai. Namjoon hanya memperhatikan sembari mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Ini untukmu…" Seokjin tersenyum lalu memakaikan kalung berliontin bulan sabit itu di leher Namjoon

Namjoon berhenti menangis lalu menatap Hyung nya polos "Untukku? Bukankah hyung bilang ini kalung keberuntungan Hyung?"

Seokjin terkekeh pelan lalu mencubit hidung Namjoon gemas "Aku masih punya yang lain. Jika kau menjaga kalung itu, aku akan kembali suatu saat nanti.."

"Janji?" Namjooon mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya

"Promise.." Seokjin pun menautkan kelingking nya pada kelingking Namjoon

Namjoon kembali memeluk Seokjin "Hati-hati ya Hyung.. Jangan lupa menghubungiku jika kau sudah sampai di Seoul, dan Jangan lupa pada ku.."

Seokjin tertawa "Arraseo.. Aku tidak akan melupakan hidung mu yang memerah akibat menangis.."

Namjoon tersenyum imut lalu melepas pelukan Seokjin.. Seokjin pun pergi meninggalkan Incheon menuju Seoul..

 _10 years later…_

 **Seoul, 10 Januari 2012**

Seorang namja sedang berlari terburu-buru ke kampus nya, hari ini adalah hari yang sial baginya.

"Bagus… Terlambat bangun,tidak sarapan,dan belum mengerjakan tugas, lengkap sudah penderitaanku hari ini" gerutunya.

Dia sampai di kampusnya tepat saat bel berbunyi, dia tersenyum lega ketika masuk kelas, Ya, sang Dosen belum masuk rupanya.

"Whoaa namjoonie, kau terlambat lagi.." Tawa Jimin, teman sekelasnya

"Diam kau bocah, aku lihat tugasmu.." Dengus Namjoon sembari menarik buku yang Jimin pegang

"Yakkk.. Ish, dasar pemalas.." Cibir Jimin

Namjoon tidak menghiraukan perkataan Jimin, dia hanya sibuk mengerjakan tugas nya yang sudah berdebu mungkiin.

"Hey… ada berita bagus!" Ucap Jungkook yang secara tiba-tiba masuk kelas sambil berlari.

"Apa? Apa Changmin Seonsaeng tidak mengajar?" Tanya Taehyung

"Apa kita diliburkan selama satu minggu?" Tanya Yoongi

"Bukan bodoh.." jawab Jungkook nista sembari memutar bola matanya malas "Ada anak baru di kelas kita nanti,, dia uke yang cantik~"

"MWO?" Jimin,Taehyung,dan Yoongi terbelalak. Namjoon terdiam sambil menghelanafas. Pikiran nya kembali ke masa 10 tahun yang lalu. Namjoon melamun sembari mengetuk-ngetukkan pena nya ke atas meja.

"Yakk Namjoonie, apa yang kau pikirkan eoh?" Ucap Jimin yang sedikit berteriak membuat Namjoon tersadar dari lamunannya

"Jangan melamun yang macam-macam kau.." Suga menatap namjoon dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Mwoya.. Aku tidak melamunkan apapun, dan jangan menatap ku seperti itu" Namjoon kembali melanjutkan tugas yang ia kerjakan..

KRIIIIIIIIING~

Bel berbunyi lagi, pertanda bahwa dosen mengerikan akan masuk membawa kesengsaraan bagi Namjoon, tugas yang ia kerjakan baru setengah. Namjoon hanya bisa pasrah sekarang.. Kasihan.

"Aku siap…" gumam Namjoon sembari merentangkan tangannya keatas

"Siap dihukum?" celetuk Jungkook yang membuat Taehyung dan Yoongi tertawa.

"Diam kau bocah.." Namjoon tidak menghiraukan tawa Empat bebek –Jungkook,Taehyung,Yoongi,Jimin- itu, pikiran nya tertuju pada sahabat nya yang sudah 10 tahun tidak ada kabar.

" _Kira-kira dia sedang apa ya.. Apa dia baik-baik saja? Atau jangan-jangan dia sudah menikah? Atau jangan-jangan dia yang Jungkook bilang.. Ah tidak mungkin."_ Namjoon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sembari menghela nafas.

"Selamat pagi semuanya.." Suara tegas nan berwibawa itu membuat Namjoon tercengang. Ya, itu suara Changmin Seonsaeng yang terkenal dengan hukuman 'kebaikan' nya itu. _Dan sebentar lagi neraka dunia akan segera terjadi…_

"Today, We'll have a new Friend.. Come in dear.."

"Dear? Apa-apaan dia itu.." cibir Jungkook

"Dia tidak ingat umur.." Celetuk Jimin pelan

"Mungkin dia- Aigo….." Yoongi tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, dia terpesona, ah maksudku semua murid terpesona dengan murid baru yang masuk ke kelas mereka. Namjoon membulatkan matanya ketika melihat murid tsb.

"Annyeong, Kim Seokjin imnida.. Bangapta~" Seokjin tersenyum manis yang membuat Taehyung susah payah menelan saliva nya. Ya, kurasa aada yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.. Seokjin melirik Namjoon yang sedang tercengang.

" _K-kim Seokjin? D-dia? T-tapi bagaimana bisa.."_ Namjoon menggigit bibirnya sembari melamun, otaknya terus berpikir, mungkinkah hanya kebetulan? Atau ini memang takdir yang tuhan siapkan untuknya? Atau jangan-jangansama nama berbeda orang?

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Kim Namjoon?" Suara Changmin membuat Namjoon tersadar.

"T-tidak ada Seonsangnim.." gumam Namjoon sembari melirik Seokjin. Mata Seokjin dan mata Namjoon bertemu, mereka _Eye Contact_ dalam beberapa detik, sampai akhirnya Namjoon memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pandangan nya.

"Dear… Kau bisa duduk di sebelah Taehyung.." Ucap Changmin lembut.

"kenapa selembut itu?" Protes Jungkook pelan

"Tidak tau diri.." gumam Yoongi

"Dear lagi? Aigoo guru itu~" Taehyung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Pedofil.." desis Jimin sebal

"Ne…" Seokjin membungkukkan badannya sekilas lalu berjalan kearah Taehyung yang sedang melamun. Tanpa dia sadari Namjoon mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

" _bagaimana bisa dia melewatiku begitu saja tanpa menegur ku? Apa dia lupa padaku?"_ Matanya diam-diam melirik Seokjin yang sedang 'di goda' oleh teman-teman nya..

"Aku Min Yoongi"

"Aku Jungkook"

"Aku Jimin"

"Aku Taehyung"

"Dan yang duduk disana.." Jungkook menunjuk bangku Namjoon "nama nya Namjoon.."

"Nam..Joon?" Seokjin memicingkan matanya

Jungkook mengangguk "Ne… Wae? Apa kau mengenalnya?"

"Kurasa.. Iya.." Seokjin tersenyum tipis

" _Akhirnya kita bisa bertemu Namjoonie.."_ Seokjin mengulum senyumnya

"Semuanya, kumpulkan tugas yang kemarin ku berikan, bagi yang tidak mengerjakan, harap tau diri dan segera melaksanakan hukuman." Ucapan Changmin cukup membuat Namjoon lesu, dengan langkah gontai dia berjalan keluar kelas.

"Namjoon-ah, kau tidak mengerjakan tugas mu lagi?" Namjoon berhenti melangkah, lalu menoleh kearah Changmin seraya mengangguk pelan.

Changmin membuang nafasnya "Kurasa kau memang tidak berniat untuk lulus ya, Kim Namjoon. Semua nilai mu tidak ada yang mencapai angka A, hanya B, lalu sebagian besar nya C. Keluar dari kelasku.." Seluruh kelas terdiam jika Changmin sudah marah, Namjoon melanjutkan langkah lesu nya keluar kelas.

Dia akan segera mendapat 'hadiah menarik'.

Ya, mengepel lapangan basket indoor. Menarik kan? Cukup membuat Namjoon bertambah kurus. Oke, ini berlebihan.

Sementara di dalam kelas, Seokjin sedang fokus dengan pelajaran yang di berikan Changmin, matanya terfokus pada papan tulis di depan, pendengarannya mengangkap jelas apa yang Changmin terangkan, tangan nya menulis apa yang perlu di catat. Singkatnya seluruh raga nya berada di kelas, tetapi tidak dengan pikirannya.

" _Apa sih yang bocah itu pikirkan? Bagaimana bisa semua nilai nya hancur seperti itu? Akan ku hajar dia saat pulang nanti. Huh "_ Seokjin memberengut, dia menghela nafas ringan lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Tanpa sadar, Taehyung memperhatikan Seokjin dari ekor matanya.

Yah, sepertinya tokoh kita yang satu ini sudah mulai tertarik pada Seokjin.

"Eum, Kau tidak apa-apa?" Taehyung memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Seokjin. Dan satu hal yang perlu kau tau, melawan rasa berdebar di dada itu tidak mudah.

Seokjin menoleh, lalu tersenyum. Senyum yang membuat jantung Taehyung seakan ingin lompat dari dadanya, dia tidak menyangka bahwa Sokjin akan sehangat ini padanya, Taehyung mulai merasa ada kupu-kupu terbang didalam perutnya.

Ya.

Taehyung jatuh cinta, pada pandangan pertama tepatnya.

"Hey.. Gwaenchana? " Seokjin melambai di depan wajah Taehyung yang sedang melamun, membuat Taehyung tersadar dari lamunan nya lalu mengangguk pelan. Dan Taehyung kembali melamun-

"Eum.. Nama mu Taehyung kan?" Suara lembut Seokjin membuyarkan lamunan Taehyung

Taehyung mengangguk pelan "Eum.. Aku Taehyung.." Lalu tersenyum manis pada Seokjin

Tanpa mereka sadari, Anggota "Empat bebek" yang lain sedang membicarakan Taehyung dan Seokjin

"Taehyung hyung beruntung sekali.. " gumam Jungkook sembari menopang dagunya.

Yoongi mengangguk "Padahal aku lebih tampan darinya "

Jimin menggeleng "Aku yang lebih tampan dari kalian semua"

"Setidaknya aku lebih tinggi dari kau, pendek." Celetuk Jungkook membuat Jimin menginjak keras kaki Jungkook. Tanpa disuruh, mulut Jungkook menjerit keras.

"Argh~! Yak Park Jimin!" Jungkook men-deathglare Jimin. Jimin reflek membekap mulut Jungkook.

"Diam bodoh.." desis Jimin tajam. Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, Changmin sedang menatap mereka 'lapar'

"Apa permainan kalian sudah selesai, Park Jimin? Jeon Jungkook?" sindir Changmin yang membuat mereka berdua membeku dan duduk tegap. Mereka terdiam, kaki mereka saling menendang satu sama lain. Yoongi hanya menahan tawa nya.

"Apa kalian pikir kalian sudah pintar,hah?" ucap Changmin dengan nada rendahnya, membuat bulu kuduk semua murid merinding, hawa kelas tersebut mulai mendingin, terasa sangat- "Kim Hansol, jangan bermain-main dengan pendingin ruangan." Aku batal bilang horror.

Mereka menundukkan kepala, dalam hati, mereka sangat ingin membumihanguskan Changmin dan seluruh keturunan yang mirip dengannya. Namun apa daya, menatap Changmin yang saat ini sedang marah saja tidak berani.

Changmin menghela nafas kasar "Seusai jam kuliah selesai, kalian tetap tinggal disini. Jika tidak, jangan harap kau pulang dengan selamat."

"Ne.." Ucap mereka dengan lesu, yah, kurasa mereka akan bernasib 'sama' dengan Namjoon

Seokjin terkekeh melihat tingkah Jimin dan Jungkook yang tampak merengut, Yoongi sudah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal tanpa suara (Entah bagaimana caranya.)

.

.

.

.

 **[TBC]**

.

.

.

Fiuhh~ *tiup debu

Bello!^^ Kangen gak kangen gak? hehehe ^^V

Ini baru percobaan aja sih, kalau pada suka -dan emang ada ide-, Ini bisa sampai 12 Chapter mungkin,

Semoga ngga bosen ya hehe^^

Makin ancur ya? u.u

Saran nya dibutuhkaaaaan~^^


End file.
